Freundschaft
by Mijako
Summary: Ein OneShot, der die Handlung des siebten Buches nach dem vorletzten Kapitel noch ein paar Minuten weiterlaufen lässt.


Ich glaube, ich bin nicht die einzige, wenn ich hier schreibe dass ich finde, dass das letzte Kapitel des siebten Buches von Harry Potter einfach nur großer Mist ist.

Ich meine, dieses schnulzige 'Alles war gut' ist ja schon schlimm genug, aber an sich war dieses Kapitel einfach nur sinnlos.

Außerdem finde ich, dass es an sich kein gutes Ende war. Was mir am meisten gefehlt hat, war so etwas wie noch ein paar letzte Worte Harry's an alle, oder wenigstens an Ron und Hermine.

Denn hallo? Die beiden sind das ganze Jahr über bei ihm geblieben (okay, die Sache mit Ron ist da ja n bisschen anders) aber sie sind trotzdem bei Harry geblieben, obwohl ihnen soviel zugestoßen ist. Einfach nur ein Danke, das hätte gereicht.

Außerdem hatte Harry seine Liebe, Ginny, das ganze Jahr über... okay eigentlich noch länger, vermisst. Er hatte sich von ihr getrennt... ich weiß es wäre schnulzig gewesen, aber wieso hat Rowling nicht am Ende des Kampfes geschrieben, wie die beiden wieder zusammenkamen?

Dieses, und noch ein paar Anspielungen habe ich in diesem One-Shot verfasst, der die Handlungen im Buch nach dem vorletzten Kapitel noch ein paar Minuten weiterlaufen lässt.

Es ist so, wie ich mir das Ende gewünscht hätte, im Gegensatz zum 'echten' letzten Kapitel.

Nun kann ich nur noch Spaß beim lesen wünschen, und hoffen, dass ihr vielleicht ein klitzekleines Kommi hinterlasst.

**Freundschaft**

Stille. Es war die Stille, die uns drei dazu bewegte, erstaunt in die Nacht hinein zu lauschen.

Wir hörten Eulen... Eulen die irgendwo entfernt auf Bäumen miteinander kommunizierten.

Dann war da noch das Rascheln der Bäume, wenn ein Luftzug an ihren Blättern zerrte. Und zu guter letzt das knistern des Feuers vor uns.

Wir schwiegen, sagten Minutenlang kein Wort sondern hörten uns die unglaubliche Stille an, die schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr geherrscht hatte.

Die Stille, die einige Stunden zuvor noch stets mit Kampfgeräuschen und Zaubersprüchen unterbrochen worden war.

Eine Stille, die auf das Ende des Krieges zurückzuführen war.

Meine Augen waren auf das Feuer vor uns gerichtet. Es war das einzige, was uns in dieser Nacht Licht spendete.

Harry saß zu meiner rechten – Ron zu meiner linken und zusammen saßen wir drei unter der alten Buche, unter der wir schon in den früheren Schuljahren immer gesessen hatten.

In unseren glücklichen Zeiten, um genau zu sein.

In den glücklichen Zeiten, in denen aber immer stets der Gedanke von Krieg in unseren Hinterköpfen geherrscht hatte. Doch das war nun Vergangenheit.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange wir nun schon so nebeneinander saßen und einfach den Frieden und die Stille genossen.

Nachdem wir in Dumbledore's Büro zurückgekehrt waren, damit Harry noch mit ihm durch sein Portrait reden konnte, hatten wir uns noch einmal aufgemacht, um den Elderstab zurück an seinen Platz zu bringen.

Wir kehrten zu Dumbledore's Grab zurück, dessen Marmorstein durch Voldemort zerstört worden war, legten den Zauberstab zurück und schließlich versiegelte ich das Grab mit einem letzten Zauberspruch.

Danach kehrten wir nicht in die Eingangshalle zurück... uns dreien war nicht nach feiern zumute. Wir hatten das Gefühl uns zu dritt ausruhen zu müssen.

Irgendwo, an irgendeinem Ort, an dem wir an unseren glücklichen Erinnerungen festhalten konnten. Deshalb kamen wir noch einmal hierher.

Es war Harry's Idee gewesen und ich finde, er hatte Recht.

Dieser Ort war neben dem nun zerstörten Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors der wohl bedeutendste Ort für uns drei.

Ron, der links neben mir saß und an dessen Schulter ich meinen Kopf angelehnt hatte, bewegte sich plötzlich und setzte sich ein wenig aufrechter hin, jedoch achtete er darauf, dass er mir dabei nicht weh tat.

„Was, glaubt ihr, ist der Grund?"

Harry drehte seinen Blick zu ihm und auch ich richtete mich auf. Wir beide sahen ihn fragend an.

„Ich meine, was ist der Grund dafür, dass wir überlebt haben? Ausgerechnet wir drei?

So viele sind gestorben; haben hier ihr Leben gelassen... warum hat es keinen von uns getroffen?"

Ich begann seine Frage zu verstehen. Ich wusste was er meinte, und doch wusste ich keine Antwort.

Harry und ich schwiegen einige Sekunden, bis Harry plötzlich das Wort ergriff. „Ich denke, es liegt an unserer Freundschaft."

Harry's müde Augen, die die ganze Zeit auf das Feuer gerichtet gewesen waren, wanderten nun in Ron's Gesicht.

„Ohne den Glauben daran, das alles gut wird..."

Ron begann breit zu lächeln, bevor sein Blick meine Augen suchte.

„... ohne das ganze Wissen und die Weisheit..."

Auch ich lächelte nun, und sah dabei Harry an: „... und ohne den Mut, nie aufzugeben, egal wie schwer es wird..."

„... hätten wir es nie so weit geschafft. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich ohne euch getan hätte." Endete Harry schließlich und wir fielen wieder in schweigen, bis Ron plötzlich leise gluckste.

„Und du hast uns noch gesagt, das wir nicht mitkommen sollen."

„Ja, ich hatte Angst, das euch etwas passiert." Erklärte Harry und sah dabei Ron und mich ernst an. Ron's Grinsen verschwand auf der Stelle.

„Aber uns war es egal." Sagte ich und meine Augen richteten sich wieder auf das Feuer.

„Uns war es egal, ob uns etwas passiert. Wir wollten nur nicht-" ich dachte einen Moment über die richtigen Worte nach. „-dass du alleine bist, das dich dein Mut und deine Kraft verlässt. Und zwar deswegen, weil du Ron und mir viel bedeutest... und weil wir deine Freunde sind."

Ich bemerkte ein kleines lächeln, dass sich auf Harry's Gesicht bildete.

Stille legte sich wieder über uns drei, doch ich meinte zu merken, wie wir drei ein wenig näher zusammenrückten.

Ich lehnte mich wieder ein wenig an Ron an, bis er plötzlich seufzte.

„Und doch bin ich gegangen und hab euch alleine gelassen."

Ich spürte mehr als das ich sah, dass Harry einen leicht genervten Seufzer losließ. Während unserer Reise hatten die zwei noch oft über den Streit geredet und ich war mir sicher, das Harry es ihm nicht mehr Übel nahm, sondern das einfach vergessen wollte.

„Ist schon gut Ron." Sagte Harry, kaum ein paar Sekunden später. „Du hattest genug Gründe."

„Ich hatte die falschen Gründe." Erwiderte Ron kopfschüttelnd und ich merkte, wie er seine Stimme anhob. „Ich habe nicht richtig nachgedacht... ich habe falsch gedacht. Dieses verdammte Medaillon hat mir diese Sachen zugeflüstert-"

„Ron, es ist schon gut." Sagte Harry dazwischen, doch Ron hörte nicht auf.

„-und ich bin durchgedreht. Erst als ich bei Bill und Fleur war und ich mit Bill geredet hab, habe ich erst so richtig realisiert, was ich überhaupt getan hatte.

Ich hab mich den ganzen übrigen Tag in meinem Zimmer eingeschlossen und hab mir mein Gepäck nochmal angeguckt.

Ich fand ein Pergament, auf dem Hermine mir mal einen Spruch aufgeschrieben hatte. Sie hatte es mir damals gegeben, bevor du am Fuchsbau ankamst.

Sie sagte..." Ron schluckte einmal nachdenklich.

„Sie sagte, es soll uns immer daran erinnern, warum wir zusammenbleiben sollen und müssen. Es war ein Gedicht... ich weiß nicht mehr, wie genau es ging, aber-" fing Ron an, doch ich unterbrach ihn.

Ich wusste, was er meinte. „Das Gedicht besagte:

_Gute Freunde kann man nicht trennen, gute Freunde sind nie allein. _

_Weil sie eines im Leben können – füreinander da zu sein_."

Als ich geendet hatte, bettete ich wieder meinen Kopf auf Ron's rechte Schulter und diesmal legte er seinen rechten Arm dabei um mich.

„Genau... so war das. Ich hab's gelesen und da wusste ich, dass ich zu euch zurückkehren muss."

Harry's Grinsen wurde ein wenig breiter und er sah wieder zu uns beiden auf.

„Wisst ihr... es gibt vieles an diesem Krieg – eigentlich war es so gut wie alles, was einfach zuviel Leid brachte. Alles was schief lief, oder all jene, die ihr Leben ließen mussten.

Ich habe nie gewollt, das es soweit kommt. Cedric, Hedwig, Moody, Dobby, Crabbe, Colin…" Harry schluckte kurz. „Dumbledore, Snape, Fred, Lupin, Tonks und die ganzen anderen. Ich vermisse sie. Ich würde es gerne ungeschehen machen und eigentlich will ich das alles einfach nur vergessen.

Aber ich glaube eines werde ich nie vergessen. Das ihr bis zum Ende bei mir wart."

Ich merkte, wie meine Augen begannen zu brennen und mir Tränen in die Augen stiegen, bei dem Gedanken an die ganzen Menschen, die uns soviel bedeutet hatten und deren Tode mir erst jetzt so richtig klar wurden.

Ich löste mich ein wenig von Ron und ließ meinen Tränen freien Lauf, was keinem der beiden richtig auffiel, da beide in Gedanken vertieft waren.

Erst, als ich begann zu schluchzen, setzten sich beide erschrocken auf, musterten mich und setzten sich noch näher an mich.

Ron umarmte mich wieder mit seinem warmen Arm und fragte, was mit mir sei, doch ich konnte meine Tränen nicht mehr aufhalten.

„Kö-könnt ihr mir eins versprechen?" fragte ich sie schließlich unter Schluchzern. Beide nickten eifrig.

Ich legte jeweils einen Arm um ihre Schultern und zog sie an mich ran.

Auch Harry und Ron legten sich ihre Arme um die Schultern, sodass wir schließlich Arm in Arm da saßen.

„Versprecht mir, dass wir uns niemals vergessen oder trennen."

Meine Tränen flossen währenddessen weiter, doch ich merkte, wie auch plötzlich die beiden Jungs neben mir ein wenig schluchzten.

„Natürlich nicht" versprach Harry.

„Wir schreiben uns jede Woche." Sagte Ron schließlich.

Die Tatsache, das ausgerechnet er diese Worte sagte, brachte uns alle drei zum lachen. Wir lösten uns wieder voneinander und die beiden wischten sich ihre Tränen weg.

Ron nahm mich in die Arme und hinter seinem Rücken erkannte ich, wie Harry plötzlich aufstand.

Erst nach ein paar Minuten verstand ich wieso: Ginny kam vom Schloss her zu uns.

Es dauerte noch ein paar Minuten doch schließlich kam sie bei uns an und schlang ihre Arme um Harry, bis sie sich schließlich nach der langen Zeit endlich wieder küssten.

Als Ron mich losließ und die Situation begriff zog er auch mich in einen Kuss.

Harry hatte Recht.

Die Freundschaft hat uns damals verbindet und das tut sie auch heute noch.


End file.
